


Fading Scars

by Melbrook



Category: Fading Scars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Marty faked her death and disappeared in order to escape from Todd. She meets Victor Lord Jr. when he saves her daughter's life. Victor and Marty begin dating. Victor has also learned that he has a brother that he never knew. He hires Rex to find his brother. How will Marty react when she comes face to face with the man that she's been running from?





	1. Chapter 1

Fading Scars

"Did you really think that you were better than me? Well you're not...you're nothing but a bitch in heat," He stated coldly as he traced her breasts with the sharp tip of his knife. He carved his initials into her breasts and then put down the knife. It was time to show the bitch that he was the one with all the power. 

It hurt so badly...she had never felt such pain and humiliation before, but she couldn't scream for help because they had gagged her with a sweatband and then taped her mouth shut. 

He rammed his steel erection into her over and over again as blood trickled down her legs.

Marty sat up screaming as tears streamed down her face. 

"Mommy, Mommy are you okay?" Megan asked as she came running into the room. 

"I'm okay...I just had a bad dream," Marty said as she tried her best to smile for her daughter's sake. 

"Did you dream about monsters?" Megan asked. 

"Yeah...let's get you back to bed. You start Kindergarten tomorrow and you won't want to be tired," Marty said as she picked her little girl up and carried her back to her room. 

After Megan had fallen back asleep Marty went into the bathroom and stripped down. She winced as she saw the scar of his initials in her reflection. She hated the fact that she couldn't get naked without being reminded of what they had done to her on the worst night of her life. 

She grabbed a bottle of Vodka from the cabinet and brought it in the shower with her. She sat on the shower floor drinking as she tried her best to wash the memories that haunted her away. 

XOXOXO

The next morning Marty stumbled out of bed despite her hangover and made Megan waffles and eggs for breakfast. She wanted to make sure that her daughter was prepared for the first day of school. 

After breakfast she walked Megan across the street to Sunny Meadows Elementary School. She bent down to tie her shoelaces when Megan let go of her hand and started to cross the street by herself. 

"Watch out," Marty heard a man call out. She looked up and saw a car slamming on their brakes in an attempt to miss her child. 

"Megan!" she shrieked as a total stranger grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of the car just in time. 

"Megan, are you okay?" Marty cried out as she ran over to the stranger. 

"Mommy," she cried out as she went into her mother's arms. 

"I think that she's okay. She's just scared is all," he said. 

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome...my names Victor Lord JR. What's yours?" He asked. 

"I'm Ma...I'm Samantha Davidson," she lied. She had been using that name for a little over five years now and it still felt so foreign to her. 

"How can I ever repay you?"

"You can start by letting me take you out to dinner tonight," he said as he smiled at her.

XOXOXO

"You can start by letting me take you out to dinner tonight," he said as he smiled at her. 

"I...I don't know," Marty hesitated. She hadn't dated anybody since that night and she wasn't sure if she was ready to start dating again.

"It's just dinner, You can bring your little girl over, I'm sure that my daughter Dani would love to have a play date with her," Victor stated. 

"How old is your daughter?" Marty asked. 

"She's five, it's actually her first day of Kindergarten today," Victor said. 

"It's my daughter Megan's first day of kindergarten as well. They grow up so fast don't they," Marty stated. 

"Yeah, maybe our girls will be in the same class," Victor stated. 

"Yeah...maybe, well I better walk Megan to her class before she's late," Marty stated as she began to walk away. 

"Wait, so are we on for dinner?" Victor asked. "Nothing fancy, just Macaroni and Cheese at my place with Dani and me," Victor explained as he wrote his address on the back of his Business Card. 

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

"I'll see you tonight," he said as he handed her the card and watched her walk away. 

XOXOXO

"Please just let me go, you're hurting me," she whimpered, but he couldn't let her go. He had cared so much about her and she had discarded him like he was trash. She had abandoned him the way that his mother had. 

She had fought with everything that she had to get away from him. She grabbed a piece of broken glass from the floor and sliced his face with it. 

His friends grabbed her before she could get away and forced her to the ground. He grabbed the knife that his father had given him and climbed on top of her. 

"Did you really think that you were better than me. Well you're not...you're nothing but a bitch in heat," He said as he pushed the knife into her breasts and carved his initials into her. She was his now forever and the whole world would know it. "I'm never letting you go," he whispered in her ear as he held her down and forced himself into her. 

"I'm coming back for you," he promised as he left but when he returned, back to where he left her, all he could see was the red flames and smoke. 

"Marty!" he screamed out as he woke up. 

"Shhhh, were you dreaming about the fire again?" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. 

"Yeah," he grunted as he climbed out of bed and began to get dressed. 

"You have to let it go," 

"I can't, I'm the reason that she's dead. I kept her chained in that warehouse like an animal and I can't...I'll never be able to take that back, I'll never be able to apologize," he whispered as his voice broke. 

"You've changed from that man that you used to be. You may not have been able to help her, but you did a lot to help me...so just let the past go," she pleaded with him. 

"I'm trying...I have to take a shower and get to the hospital," he said as he kissed her and headed to the bathroom. 

He grabbed the bottle of Vodka that he kept hidden under the towels and he took a couple of swigs. When he thought that he had enough liquid courage to get him through the next couple of hours, he placed the bottle back where he had gotten it from. 

He removed his clothes as he tried his best to avoid his reflection in the mirror. He kept the scar as a reminder of what he had done, but there were mornings that he couldn't face the scar that she left behind. 

He climbed into the shower and tried his best to forget the way that she looked the last time that he saw her as he tried to wash away his sins.   
XOXOXO

After Marty dropped Megan off she got in her car and drove to the Library. When she had moved here five years ago she had taken the job as the head librarian. She liked the quiet and the peace that she found in the library, plus it gave her plenty of time to read and learn about any topic she desired.

Marty poured herself a cup of Coffee and grabbed Wuthering Heights off the shelf and began to read. 

XOXOXO

Victor Lord Jr. walked into his office at the Sun. He sat down at the desk and tried to focus on the layout of the next edition's paper, but all he could think about was his date with Sam. 

He typed her name into the Google search bar, but nothing came up on her. He didn't want to pry into her past, but there was something sad and haunted in her eyes and he couldn't help but be curious about what had put it there. 

"Mr. Lord, you have Edward Baker waiting on line one," Sally, his receptionist announced over the phone intercom. 

"Put him through," Victor announced. 

"Edward, what is this about?" Victor asked. Edward was his mother's attorney and if he was calling it meant that his mother Irene Manning had left him something in her will. 

"First off, I wanted to tell you that I was very sorry about your mother's passing."

"It's okay, we haven't been close in a long time," Victor stated. 

"Yes I know, but she always talked highly of you. She left me a letter that she wanted me to deliver to you once she was no longer with us. Would you be available to meet me for lunch at the Bayside Cafe?"

"Yeah, I can be there around one," Victor stated as he looked at his schedule for the day. 

"Okay, I'll see you then," Edward Baker stated. 

XOXOXO

He arrived at the hospital and went instantly to her room. He looked at her through the windows and all he could see was Marty looking back at him. It wasn't Marty of course...it couldn't be but he couldn't help but see her in place of his patients especially when she was the one that he wanted to help most. 

He picked up her medical chart and grimaced as he read the results of the rape exam. She had been sexually tortured the same way that he had tortured Marty. He could never help her, but he would do everything he could to help his patient recover from the trauma. 

"Hello Michelle, I'm a psychiatrist at this hospital and I specialize in Rape Counseling. I want you to know that things will be better for you."

"How can they be better? He hurt me and every time I look in the mirror I'm going to see where he burned my face with the butt of his Cigarette. I wish that I would have just died."

"Don't say that...you are strong enough to survive what that asshole did to you...you're a survivor not a Victim. I promise you that I will do everything that I can to help you feel safe again," he stated as he sat by her side. 

"I'm not going to force you into talking about it, but I want you to know that I'm willing to listen if you want to talk about anything," he offered as he gently grabbed her hand. 

XOXOXO

Victor walked into the Bayside Cafe and saw Edward Baker waiting at a table for him. 

"It's been a long time," Edward stated as Victor sat down in the chair across from him. 

"What's this about? What did my mother leave me?"

"Let's order before we jump right into business," Edward suggested as he waved over their waiter. 

"Have you guys decided on what you would like to order?"

"I would like a bourbon on the rocks while I look over the menu," Victor stated. He normally didn't drink in the afternoon, but he knew that having a few drinks would make it easier to discuss his mother and what she left him. 

"I'll have a Chicken Sandwich," Edward ordered when the waiter had brought Victor his drink. "Have you had a chance to decide."

"That sounds good, I'll have the same. So...why did you want to meet me?" Victor asked as the waiter walked away. 

"Your mother wanted her entire estate to be split between you and your brother," Edward announced as he opened his suitcase and brought out a handful of documents. 

"What brother? I'm an only child."

"I think it would be best if I let your mother explain," Edward said as he handed Victor an envelope with his name on it. 

My dearest Victor, 

If you are reading this letter than I have already passed away. I wanted to apologize so many times for the things that I said about your late wife Tea. I was only trying to make things easier for you and little Dani, but I know now that I went too far. I should have never called Tea a gold-digging slut even if that's what she was. I am to blame for the distance that existed between us and only hope that you will find solace in the legacy that I have left you. 

If you are reading this letter then you must have already learned that I have left half of my estate to your twin brother. I know that you are confused...I let you believe that you were an only child, but the truth is that I was ashamed that I sold your brother to my cousin. 

It was a different time back then...your father had left me without a penny to my name. I knew that I had to abandon one of my sons in order to survive and so I did. I tried to find out what happened to my little boy after I had remarried and our circumstances had changed, but all traces of my cousin had disappeared. I hope that you will find your brother and that you will both forgive me in time. 

-Your Mother

Irene Manning 

"Do you know where my brother is?" Victor asked as he folded the paper up and placed it in the envelope. 

"We are still trying to track him down. We have placed his share of the money in a trust until we can locate him. The other twenty million dollars will be yours as soon as you sign these documents," Edward said as the waiter placed their food on the table and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

After Marty got off work she picked Megan up for school and headed home. She laid Megan down for a nap and hopped in the bathtub so that she could get ready for her date. 

She hoped that the soothing bubble bath would help her calm her nerves. It had been a long time since Marty had dated anyone...she hadn't let herself since that horrible night that changed her life forever. 

She tried telling herself that it wasn't a real date...that it was just a dinner to thank the kind man who had saved her daughter's life. Yes, he was georgeous...no, it wasn't about that, it couldn't be. Marty would go to dinner and the moment that she felt uncomfortable she would leave. It was different this time, she was different...she was the one that was in control of her own life. 

XOXOXO

Todd sat by Michelle's side as she gave her statement to the police. He couldn't help but think about Marty as Michelle described the torture that her attacker had inflicted on her. 

"What are you feeling?" Todd asked Michelle when the police had left her room. 

"I feel so much anger towards him...towards myself," Michelle whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I should have fought harder. I should have screamed louder. I should have tore off his ski mask so that I knew who did this to me. I couldn't identify anything about him. He's going to get away with what he did to me and I just...I just feel so powerless and scared."

"He's not going to get away with anything. Even if he's never arrested, he will still have to live with the knowledge of who he is and what he did. I believe in Karma and I know that your attacker will spend every second of the rest of his life being haunted by the memory of what he did to you," Todd whispered as a tear slid down his cheek. 

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so, right now your focus needs to be on your recovery."

"I'm just so tired, but I'm too scared to sleep."

"I know what that feels like. Try closing your eyes while you focus on the happiest moment that you have ever experienced and I'll be here to make sure that no harm comes to you."

"Thanks," Michelle whispered as she closed her eyes. 

XOXOXO 

Victor had just laid Danny down for her nap. He picked up the phone and called his private investigator. He had always wanted a brother and now he had one. He just had to find out where he was and whether or not he was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is everything okay mommy?" Megan asked as she looked up at her mother. 

"Yes, baby...I just needed a minute. Are you hungry?" Marty asked as she took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. 

"I'm starving," Megan asked as the door opened. 

"Hi, Dani," Megan said as a pretty brunette child answered the door. 

"Hey Megan, I didn't know that you were coming over tonight," Dani said as she smiled. 

"Come on in, I'm just finishing up dinner," Victor said greeting his guests as he entered the room from the kitchen. 

Dani escorted Marty and Megan into the dining room and sat down next to them. 

"Are you girls in the same class?" Marty asked. 

"Yeah, Dani sits right next to me. She's my very best friend," Megan said. 

"I am? Well, you're my best friend too," she said as she giggled. 

"Well, I'm glad to hear that our daughters get a long so well," Victor chimed in as he brought out the Macaroni and Cheese and began to dish it up. 

"Macaroni and Cheese is my favorite, do you like it?" Dani asked Megan as she took a bite. 

"Yes, mommy makes it for me all the time," Megan stated. 

"Thanks so much for dinner, and for saving my little girl's life," Marty said as Victor sat down at the table next to her. 

"You're welcome. How was your day Sam?" Victor asked. 

"It was good. Work was slow so I got a lot of reading done."

"What do you do?" Victor asked. 

"I work at the city library. What do you do for work?" Marty asked Victor. 

"I'm a journalist...I actually own The Sun," Victor announced. 

"Wow, I read your paper every morning," Marty admitted. 

"I'm glad to hear that. Please excuse me, I have to take this," Victor said as his phone rang. 

"Rex, thanks for returning my call. I need your help locating someone. I don't know their name, all I know is that they were given up for adoption almost twenty five years ago to my mother's cousin. I'll send you an e-mail with all the information...thanks for looking into this for me," Victor said as he hung up the phone. 

"Sorry about that. I don't normally take calls during dinner, but I really needed to talk with my private investigator," Victor explained. 

"Who are you trying to find...I'm sorry it's really none of my business," Marty apologized. 

"No, that's okay. I'm looking for my brother. My mother's at tourney contacted me today and informed me that she left half of her estate to a brother I didn't know I had," Victor explained. 

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother's passing."

"It's okay, Irene Manning and I weren't really close anyways," Victor commented. 

Marty flinched as the name "Manning" assaulted her ears. It was a common enough name...it had to be just a bad coincidence, but still she couldn't help but think about him.

"Manning?" she whispered. 

"Yeah, that's my mother's maiden name," Victor explained as he looked at Sam with concern. He didn't know what it was about his mother's name, but there was something about it that was upsetting Sam. 

"Are you okay?" Victor asked as he noticed the tears in her eyes. 

"May I please use your restroom?" Marty asked as she abruptly stood up from the table. 

"Yeah, it's the second door on the left," Victor explained. 

Marty quickly disappeared down the hall. 

"What's wrong with my mommy?" Megan asked as she looked at Victor. 

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Victor declared.


	4. Chapter 4

Marty stared at the burner phone that he had given her when they had parted ways. She was only supposed to use it for emergencies. This wasn’t really an emergency, but she needed his advice. She liked Victor, but he was from Llanview and he had a brother with the last name Manning. Part of her wanted to pack everything that she and Megan owned and disappear to another town, but did she really need to do that? Todd had told her that he was an only child. She shuddered as she thought about him.

It just had to be a coincidence, but if it wasn’t and Todd found her, found them after all these years of hiding. She couldn’t take that chance. She grabbed her suitcase and began throwing clothes in it. 

She picked up the photo of her daughter to pack it and paused. Was she doing the right thing for Megan? She was happy here, they were happy here. They had made a home and if they moved, it wouldn’t just be moving, Marty knew that. If she left this place, she would have to change their identities, their appearances, erase all traces that they were ever there. She needed his advice, she didn’t know if she was just running scared, being paranoid. 

She picked up the phone and began to dial, her fingers shaking as she entered in his phone number. 

It rang once and then she heard his voice. 

“Hello,” he answered. His voice sounded cautious but scared. 

“Jason, it’s me,” Marty said as her eyes filled with tears. She missed him so much and hearing his voice after all these years was harder than she ever imagined it would be. 

“What’s wrong? He hasn’t found you, has he?” Jason asked. 

“No, nothing like that, but something’s happened and I don’t know if I should take Megan and disappear again. I know that this phone was only supposed to be used in an emergency, but I need your advice Jase.”

“Tell me what’s going on.”

“I met a man, he asked me out on a date tomorrow night and I said that I would go out with him.”

“That’s great Marty. Is this the first date since...”

“Yes, well technically tonight, sort of was. My daughter Megan and I had dinner at his house, but it was a play date for our daughters.”

“Megan, you named your daughter Megan?” Jason asked as tears came to his eyes. 

“Yes, I miss Megan, I miss you. I know it would have been better if I picked a name that had no association with my past, but I just couldn’t.”

“I understand, I wish that I could see her, that I could see you, but we just can’t take that chance. So what advice can I give you?” Jason asked. 

The man that I’m dating, he just found out that he had a brother that he didn’t know about. His mother’s maiden name was Manning and he’s from Llanview. I’m scared Jase, what if Todd is his brother? I packed my suitcase and I’m ready to disappear again, but it’s different this time. This time I have Megan, and she’s old enough to remember this place. I don’t want to leave, I don’t want another identity. I’m tired of running scared and I don’t want to give that kind of life to my daughter. What should I do Jase?”

“I think that you should stay. Maybe we did the wrong thing when we faked your death. You’ve already had to give up your entire life, your friends, your family once to get away from that bastard. Don’t let Todd take anything else from you. You might not even have anything to worry about. There might not even be any connection at all between Todd and the guy that you have been seeing. I moved away from Llanview shortly after we faked your death, but if you want I can go back, check to make sure that Todd’s still there. 

“You would do that for me?”

“I’d do anything for you Marty. You’re my best friend, and no time apart has changed that.”

“I would feel better if I knew that he still thought I was dead.”

“Then that’s what I’ll do. I’ll call you back on this phone once I go back home and check up on the creeps that hurt you.”

“Thanks Jason, love you.”

“Love you too,” Jason said as he hung up the phone.


End file.
